


Home is where the heart is (literally)

by Kar98k



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Peggy's boobs are a force of nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kar98k/pseuds/Kar98k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peggy Carter's breasts play a vital role in making Steve comfortable.<br/>Small fic based on a Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is where the heart is (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post by katie-my-lady - http://katie-my-lady.tumblr.com/post/142429815750/i-want-someone-to-write-something-or-make-fanart  
> "i want someone to write something or make fanart of steve coming home after a long day of work, it’s peggy’s day off so she’s already there maybe watching netflix, maybe standing, waiting for him. he approaches her looking super exhausted and worn out and he just plants his face in her chest, right between her incredible boobs and just lets out a sigh. like the world is right again now that he’s with his 3 best girls. "  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated!

“They're back? Oh, good.”

Peggy ended the call and laid the phone back on the coffee table. She sighed happily before sprawling herself back on the couch, the lights of the city, reflecting in the windows. Remote in hand, she turned off the TV before turning her attention back to her Kindle and the Tom Clancy novel she had been reading for some time now.

She still couldn't fully believe or understand how she got here. From the snippets she heard at the Avengers HQ it had something to do with a fellow named Stephen Strange and his “experiments”, but the result was she arrived in year 2016 young and healthy again, right under Steve's doorstep. The reunion was a sight to behold and to this day she couldn't believe how that bed in the HQ didn't just snap in half from all the “physical activity” she and her Steve indulged in at the time. Now, both her and Steve lived in a fairly spacious penthouse in Manhattan, meaning, however, that Peggy found herself alone at times when Steve went on missions with his fellow Avengers.

The situation meant, however, that Peggy was able to have time to fully savior the modern world she found herself in. While at first she was slightly overwhelmed by it all, now, after a few months she was fitting in perfectly, savoring both the big and the small things that made the world go round right now.

One of those things, unexpectedly, was the push-up bra. At first, Peggy was a bit perplexed by the idea of wearing one ( _her breasts were sizable enough without any external help, thank you very much_ ), but, being herself, decided to keep one to wear when Steve came back from a mission in South Africa two months ago. The look on his face and the sound that escaped his lips when he saw the effects both the undergarment and a low-cut blouse had on Peggy, coupled with a bout of lovemaking far more enthusiastic than usual later on managed to sway Peggy's opinion on the matter quite drastically, if she said so herself.

She chuckled when she thought back to that day, lightly tapping the reader to jump to the next page. After her “test”, she reserved the use of the undergarment only for the days when Steve came back from assignments or lengthier diplomatic trips. Coupled with her small supply of more revealing clothing, the combination never failed to make Steve gulp louder and obey her every command.

It was over an hour later when she heard the lock on the door being turned, the unmistakable sign of Steve finally coming back. The mission in Dubai he was sent on was supposed to last only a few days, but in the end it extended to over two weeks. She stood up from the couch and moved towards the door, just to see it swing open.

The first phrase that popped into Peggy's mind after she saw him was “utterly knackered”. His hair was ruffled, standing up into all directions. His movements were slow and clumsy, his eyelids fluttering and his gaze unfocused. He slowly turned his head to face Peggy and smiled lightly when he made eye contact.

“Hello, darling.” she spoke softly, her lips curving into a wide smile. “Welcome back.”

Steve didn't respond to that. Instead, he closed the distance between them, his arms twining around her waist to pull her to him, before he planted his face right in the valley of her cleavage, letting out a loud sigh of content.

To say that Peggy was a bit surprised by the development would be an understatement. She sighed quietly herself before moving her hand to his hair, trying to smooth it.

“Long day, huh?” she asked. The only response he dignified her with was an unintelligible mumble directed to her right breast. She felt his muscles relax as he breathed in and out, his breath tickling her skin. Moving her arms under his shoulders, she moved them both back to the couch. She sat down, still keeping Steve's head between her breasts before she suddenly heard him snore.

“You've got to be kidding me.” she whispered, both annoyed and amused at the same time. She quickly changed the position, letting herself lie down and guiding Steve to do the same. She looked down when she was done, her lips curving into a smile again as Steve slept, using her boobs as pillows.

He woke up from his nap an hour later. Peggy felt him turn slightly as she put down the Kindle, her right hand moving towards his shoulder.

“It's OK.” she whispered, lightly massaging him.

“Am I in heaven?” he blurted out, his voice strained and sleepy.

“You're home, Steve” she replied, truthfully

“Home, huh.” he then said, pressing a light kiss to the left breast. “Good.” he continued, before burying himself in her cleavage once again.

Peggy smiled, moving her hand back up to pet his hair. She felt happiness overflow her heart as she watched Steve nod off again, safe in her arms, in their own home.

 _Home is where the heart is, huh_. she thought. _Didn't know Steve took that one literally_.

 


End file.
